libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Parasitic mind
Discipline '''telepathy; '''Level '''highlord (ghost) 1 '''Display '''mental '''Manifesting Time '''1 standard action '''Range '''close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) '''Target '''one member of your collective '''Duration '''See text '''Saving Throw '''none; '''Power Resistance '''yes '''Power Points '''1 ---- '''DESCRIPTION ---- You must be a highlord following the tenets of guile to manifest this power. You cannot learn this power with the Expanded Knowledge feat or similar abilities. When manifesting this power, you designate a member of the collective within range with Hit Dice equal to or less than your manifester level, possessing the target by transforming into telepathic energy patterns and infecting their body and mind. While inside your host, you do not need to sleep, eat, or breathe and you see, hear, and feel everything the target experiences. Any time your host would take damage (even if it is prevented by immunity or damage resistance), you take half the damage they took. This does not reduce the damage the host takes, and cannot be reduced in any way. In addition, whenever your host fails a saving throw against a non-damaging effect that did not originate from you, you also suffer the effect (though you can make your own save against it, and if you wish, you may dismiss this power instead of making a save and potentially suffering the effect). The only actions you can take while possessing a creature are activating highlord class features and psionic feats, manifesting highlord powers, using decrees, recovering psionic focus, using the aid another action, and dismissing the ability. For the purposes of your own abilities, your location is considered to be the location of your possession target. However, you cannot be directly targeted, or be affected by effects that target this space. Any actions you take seem to manifest from your host, ending effects such as cloud mind or the blind eye decree on your host if you take actions that would break these effects. When you manifest a personal-range power or a power that includes you or your position as a target, you may choose for the creature you are possessing to gain the effect of the power instead. You may use the aid another action on your possession target and any relevant allies within range of them. Creatures possessed by this power automatically fail any Will saves made against your decrees. When you possess a creature who is unaware of the power’s effect (such as by failing their Spellcraft check to identify its manifestation), they receive a Perception check (DC 10 + 1/2 your manifester level + your Charisma modifier) to realize you’ve possessed them. If they succeed (or later become aware of the possession), they can attempt to force you out by making a Will save as a full-round action. If they succeed, the power ends. In addition, if your host leaves your collective for any reason, the power ends. You can otherwise dismiss this power as a free action. If you are ejected from your host for any reason, you materialize at a location of your choosing within 5 feet of them. For every 4 levels you have, the range that you can materialize away from your host increases by 5 feet. '''Augment: '''This power can be augmented in one or more of the following ways. Every 2 power points you spend augmenting this power adds +1 to the power’s save DC (if any). This is in addition to the effects of the augments themselves. * For every additional power point you spend, you gain 2 temporary hit points. These temporary hit points last for as long as you’re possessing a creature or until used. Every 6 temporary hit points gained from this augment, you gain a +1 bonus on saves against effects that targeted your host. * For every 3 power points that you spend, you can choose an additional member of the collective as a secondary target; secondary targets of this power must succeed at a Will save or you can treat them as if you were possessing them for the duration of this power. You do not take damage when they do, but as long as you remain in the primary target, you can use decrees and powers through them as listed above, and they automatically fail Will saves made against your decrees. * If you spend 8 additional power points, you inflict the effect of the control body power on the primary target of this power. The target may make a Will save to negate this effect, though you still possess them even on a successful save. You do not need to concentrate on this effect, but it ends automatically when you stop possessing the target. Category:Highlord powers Category:Level 1 powers Category:Telepathy discipline